


Wise Words from the Captain

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [5]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henderson is doubting himself as the rightful captain of LFC, he meets up with Gerrard during pre season to gain his reassurances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Words from the Captain

I sat on the bench in the locker room, waiting, playing on my phone to pass the time. The lads were sending me snapchats and stuff. The place stunk of stale sweat but I was used to it. You can’t escape it in my profession. We could’ve met somewhere a bit more glamorous but I wanted to come here.  
“You’re not allowed in here.” someone spoke with a telling off tone.  
My head shot up to see the familiar grin of the Captain.   
I couldn’t help but smile back. “Sorry Boss.”  
“Think they'll let you off this time but it's not up to me.”  
It was the LA Galaxies’ locker room, in their training ground. I couldn’t go off on pre season in California without giving him a visit.  
I stood up and greeted him with a hug. “Alright, mate.”   
“Alright, how’s things been?” he asked with a quick tap of the badge on my training top.  
He'd come plain clothed but I had to get straight back to the squad so I was in my training gear, last preparations for the match.  
“Yeah, good, you? Sunning it up over here.”  
I didn’t know why we were wasting time talking like we hadn’t spoke since he’d left the club, (he went to matches, he watched the games, you couldn’t keep him away plus we’ve got mobile phones) when we had big things to discuss, to get off our chests.  
“I’m sound. Weather’s boss, me and the family love it. How are ye finding it?”   
“It’s too fuckin’ hot for us over here.! Don’t know how ye play over here all the time.” I exclaimed. “Especially at your age, like.” I added with a smirk.  
“Less of that! I’m only thirty… odd.”  
“We all wish.”  
He looked at me, not understanding.  
“Nobody wants me as captain, not after they’ve had you.” I had to just say it.  
“Don’t talk rubbish, you were my Vice, you’re rightful captain now. I wouldn’t have given you the armband if I didn’t believe in you 100%”  
“I know but it don’t mean I’m right for it now.” I told him “They all rate Milner for captain over me and he’s the fuckin’ new boy. I fucked everything up, I’ve lost the fans, there’s no coming back from that.”  
I’d read it on social media, in newspapers, match reports, heard the talk. We weren’t meant to take notice of that stuff but word spread. The people have spoken.  
“Last season couldn’t have gone worse for you, we’ve all had them where it’s injury, injury, injury all season long and especially as captain ye just want to get out there when you’re stuck on the sidelines…”   
“Wouldn’t matter if I’d played every game, done my very best and won them both cups, they just want you, like.” I said sounding bitter.  
“They wouldn’t want me back now, I’m not right for the team. Klopp wouldn’t have me, me legs have gone for his style.”  
“You’re Captain Fantastic.” Say no more.  
It wouldn’t matter if he couldn’t run the fastest, he was the Scouse lad who’d given his life to his boyhood club, we all loved the living legend.  
“There was a time people were burning my shirts thinking I was a Judas, I had to win the Champions’ league to get them back on side, God only knows what would’ve happened if we hadn’t turned that match around.”  
“Yeah but they didn’t want to see you go…”  
“It was my time to move on, it was this or retire and I’m not ready for that yet.”  
“As I said, it don’t change how people feel, like.”  
“I’m not, there is no coming back as a player, maybe they’ll have me as a coach one day but it’s not about me anymore, it’s about you.”  
“You’re definitely coming back one way or another.”  
“We don’t know that, maybe I’m not any part of Klopp’s plans.”  
“Y’don’t give your life, your career to Liverpool to be turned away, you’ve seen that far more than I have, Fowler, Rush, King Kenny… Gerrard.”  
I embarrassed him, it was all over his face. “This is about you, not me, I know you’re a boss player and this season you’ll be the captain we need.”  
“What if things go wrong again?” It was a concern I couldn’t get over easily.   
“You’re telling everyone the heel problem’s behind you…”  
“It is, I’m feeling good, best I’ve felt in a long time, Klopp’s working us hard to keep us fit but there’s still that risk.” I almost fell into interview spiel.  
He shook his head. “You have to get it out your head or you’ll think it’s coming every next step. He’s boss isn’t he? If he thinks you’re the right man and your fit and ready, then you are.”  
Easier said than done. “I know but…”  
“Look, I can’t say this without sounding so far up my own arse but we knew it wasn’t gonna be easy for you taking my place, I was in the job fifteen years but it’s time for you to step up, this is your season.”   
“The team, the ground, the fans, everything was hollow with you out the picture, like. I couldn’t fill your boots in any way.”  
“It wasn’t me leaving, it was the manager, the results, the injuries, everything. Look how easy it was for Klopp to come in and get everyone back to giving it bifters, it’s exciting, it’s bright, nothing’s stopping any of yous.”  
“He’s made us a complete different team and it’s still disappointing the fans, the transfers… Southampton two, like.”  
“Sometimes people don’t know what they need from us, I trust Klopp far more than a randomer with a twitter account. Go into the season and prove them wrong.”  
“We’ll do our best, like.”   
“Go and win us the league, the one that got away.” he smirked.  
“Ye don’t ask for much, do ya?” I laughed.  
We lost the Chelsea game that day but afterwards he spoke to the Anfield Wrap, giving me his support once again, telling the fans to get behind me. With wise words from the captain and the fans on side I knew I could do it, I knew I could lead the Reds into a great start to the season.


End file.
